L'aveu
by BabooBremond
Summary: Et si la relation de John et Helen n'avait pas été e qu'on croyait ? Si Helen et Nikola se revoyait après la fin de la série ? OS


**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Sanctuary, ni Helen ni Nikola ( croyez moi, si c'était acas on aurait eu une autre saison…. Et plus de Teslen *-* ). Je m'amuse juste un peu avec eux parce que je suis triste de la fin ^^

* * *

La nuit s'était couché depuis longtemps sur le Sanctuaire, laissant planer une étrange atmosphère sur ce bâtiment si animée la journée, mais qui semblait si paisible, éteint en cet instant. Pourtant, à l'extérieur, le décor était loin d'être idyllique. Le tonnerre grondait et les éclairs zébraient le ciel ayant tant et si bien intimidés les habitants que personne n'avais osé s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Personne sauf un homme, accoudé à la balustrade de la terrasse, les yeux grands ouvert pour ne rien perdre du spectacle que lui offrait l'orage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui, ne s'apercevant de la présence d'une intruse que lorsque que celle-ci s'appuya comme lui à la barrière. Cependant il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête, il connaissait déjà l'identité de la jeune femme. Il se contenta de humer silencieusement le parfum familier qu'elle lui apportait. De la vanille et du caramel. Helen.

-Tu as toujours su n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Il n'avait pas su retenir ses mots. Bercer par le grondement du tonnerre, le claquement des éclairs et le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, ce soir-là il ne se sentait pas la force ni l'envie de se bercer d'illusion et de laisser Helen faire de même. Pour une fois, il voulait qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Ne joue pas à ca Helen. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il détestait sa façon de nier, même alors qu'il lui avait dit, répéter et prouvé. Oui, il l'aimait. Et un jour elle devrait bien l'accepter.

-Ne joue pas à ca Helen. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Oui elle savait. Elle avait toujours su mais n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter. Mais là, maintenant, en face-à-face, elle ne savait quoi lui dire. En fait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait rejoint. Elle était juste là, à déambuler dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire. Elle était incapable de se reposer, ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit depuis plusieurs jours. Incapable d'aller se coucher parce que trop de problèmes restaient à régler. Ce Sanctuaire était neuf et Helen avait peur que sa « mort » ne l'empêche de faire correctement ce travail. La destruction de son ancien Sanctuaire avait était si soudaine qu'elle devait encore gérer les tourbillons administratifs et autres que cela avait créé en plus de devoir reprendre contact avec ses anciennes relations. Et même pour elle, dire adieux à ce Sanctuaire qu'elle avait monté de ses propres mains et dont elle s'occupait depuis le milieu du 20eme siècle, s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu.

Ne pouvant penser à autre chose, elle avait commencé à errer dans les couloirs et était passé devant la porte vitrée menant à la terrasse. Elle avait aperçu une silhouette et s'était approché, juste pour vérifier que ce n'était pas l'un de ses pensionnaire qui s'était échappé de sa chambre. Mais c'était bien plus qu'un pensionnaire. Voir Nikola ce soir était à la fois bien mieux et bien pire que de parler à une simple pensionnaire. Il était son plus vieil ami mais elle craignait de ce qu'elle pourrait lui révéler s'ils venaient à discuter. Nikola avait toujours eu le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Lorsque qu'elle avait reconnu son ami, elle n'y avait d'abords pas cru. Puis elle s'était souvenue de la fascination que les orages que lui avaient toujours inspirés.

De dos, elle le voyait appuyé à la lumière, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. Elle pouvait sans peine se l'imaginer les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien perdre du spectacle que lui offraient les éclairs qui éclataient dans le ciel pour l'éclairer quelques secondes de leurs lumières électrique. Elle ne réfléchit pas et, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était en train de poser les mains sur la balustrade, juste à coté de lui. « Juste pour venir goûter la pluie, se dit-elle. »

-Que veux-tu entendre Nikola ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer à mentir ni même si elle voulait. Pour tout dire, vu son état de fatigue, elle ne savait même si elle avait la force de lui mentir.

N'importe quoi Helen… La vérité de préférence. Mais bon, comme dirait ton protégé je ne suis qu'un vampire caractériel susceptible et arrogant qui essaie régulièrement de vous faire tuer. Peut-être que tu ne pense pas me devoir la réalité.

Nikola avait beau mettre de l'humour dans ses paroles, la centenaire sentait l'amertume qui teintait sa voix. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce que disait Will pouvait atteindre son ami. Celui-ci semblait toujours si sur de lui, si… arrogant. Peut-être devrait-elle dire à son protégé de mettre de l'eau dans son vin.

Mais en attendant le matin de mettre cette idée en application, la brune se sentait acculée. Nikola avait déjà essayé d'avoir cette discussion avec elle, mais jamais comme ça. Jamais en ayant l'air aussi vulnérable. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi tentée de lui dire la vérité. Mais là… toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle lui mentait depuis toujours lui paraissaient si futiles, obsolètes. Là… elle avait juste envie d'assumer cette vérité. De l'assumer pour la 1ere fois. Et surtout, elle ne voulait plus voir son ami dans cet état. Ca, ca n'était pas son Nikola. Pas l'homme qui rêvait de faire revivre les phénomènes les plus nobles, qui était capable de tuer des dizaines de personne sans sourciller, si cela servait ses intérêts. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas cet homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Je m'en suis toujours douté, avoua t'elle d'une voix douce. La discrétion n'était pas ton fort. Ca s'est vraiment confirmé le jour de l'injection. Tu étais si prévenant avec moi… Mais après ça… Plus rien n'as été pareil.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Helen baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son ami tel qui était à cette époque. Les premières années après la découverte de ses gènes vampirique avait été dur à vivre pour Les Cinq. Nikola avait vraiment changé. Il avait toujours était arrogant, mais après ça, son nouvel état lui avait poussé à agir d'une façon qui ne ressemblait pas. Enfin, d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas tout à fait.

-Après l'injection… Tu es devenu incontrôlable. On aurait dit que les Cinq et tout ce que cela représentaient voulait plus rien dire pour toi. Tu semblais en colère contre tout et tout le monde.

-Je t'en voulais.

-Tu étais… Tu quoi ?

-Je t'en voulais. Tu l'as choisi Lui. Cet idiot de Jack l'Eventreur. Je vous en voulais à toi, à John, à James…

-Tu nous as mis en danger Nikola ! Juste parce que…

-Non.

-Non ? Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ce dans quoi tu nous as entrainés ?!

-Tu n'as jamais été en danger. Pour ce qui est des autres, c'est surement vrai. Ils ont risqué leur vie. Mais toi… Jamais. Chacun d'entre nous aurait donné sa vie 100 fois pour sauver la tienne. Moi le premier.

Sa voix était amère alors qu'il articulait ces dernières phrases. Jamais Helen n'avait réalisé que lui aussi avait souffert de cette époque ou il était devenu si … imprévisible.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lancer cette conversation ? En ce moment même, le vampire s'en mordait les doigts. Certes, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai et il l'avait réalisé depuis bien des années mais toutes vérités n'est pas toujours bonne à dire. Helen n'avait jamais réalisé qu'ils tous tombé sous son charme dès le premier jour. Nigel avait juste donné le change mieux que les trois autres… Helen… Jamais je vampire n'avais réalisé qu'elle portait si bien son prénom. Comme pour Hélène de Troie ils auraient pu déclencher des guerres pour les beaux yeux de la scientifique… Sauf qu'elle les aurait arrêtés avant bien entendu. Quant au fait qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, elle devait certainement le savoir. Elle l'avait vu tuer pour elle… Elle devait certainement avoir compris que l'inverse était possible aussi. De toute façon, la brune l'avait toujours mené par le bout du nez (ce qu'il avait bien du mal à concilier avec ses projets de domination du monde, il devait bien l'avouer).

Pendant ce temps à coté de lui, Helen semblait plongée dans ses pensées, ou ruminait l'amereté de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que chaque membre des Cinq aurait donné sa vie pour elle… Mais au point ou il en était, le vampire décida de continuer cette discussion et d'arrêter de se mentir, de lui mentir. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Aussi il décida de lui poser cette question qui le tourmentait depuis près de 140 ans…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi John ?

Il aurait pu entendre n'importe quoi. Il aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi. Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle trouvait John plus honnête. Il aurait pu essayer de se convaincre du pire. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle allait finalement lui avouer.

-J'aimais John…

Merci, râla intérieurement le vampire, ça il le savait déjà. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir l'ignorer.

Gardant le visage baissé Helen ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Elle avait pris sa décision et elle en craignait les conséquences. Ce soir, pour une fois, elle ne mentirait pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force, même plus l'envie. Nikola était et avait toujours était son ami le plus proche. Et c'était uniquement elle qui les empêché de devenir plus que ça. Ce soir, alors qu'il l'attendait depuis prés de 140 ans, elle estimait qu'il avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Alors, sans le regarder parce qu'affronter son regard qui se ferait bientôt déçu lui semblait au delà de ses forces, elle commença son triste récit, lui racontant pourquoi elle l'avait renié, trahi, pourquoi elle avait feint de l'oublier.

-J'aimais John… Mais je t'aimais toi aussi. J'ai toujours aimé ton excentricité. Ta façon de te moquer de ce que les gens pensaient de toi. Seulement… Je n'ai pas… su te choisir.

-Helen…

La centenaire crispa les mains sur la rambarde de fer alors que des larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce serait si dur de lui avouer ça. Jamais elle n'avait osée espérer qu'elle pourrait lui avouer un jour.

-Je t'aimais Nikola… Je t'aimais… Je t'aimais tellement plus que ce que je n'ai jamais su aimer John.

A coté d'elle, elle sentit le serbe se raidir et vit ses doigts se resserrer autour de la balustrade, si fort qu'elle l'entendit craquer et pouvait l'imaginer se déformer. Mais le fait de devoir la changer ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Ses pensées étaient toutes entières tournées vers cette époque où elle avait eu à faire ce choix déchirant.

-Voyant que nous devenions proches, mon père a offert ma main à John. Sans m'avertir. Même si il était en avance sur son temps, mon père pouvait se montrer très traditionaliste sur certaines choses. Et il considérait que John faisait un bien meilleur fiancé que toi. Tu ne lui inspirais pas confiance, tu avais des démêlés avec la justice. Bien sur, nous ignorions alors les… loisirs de John, ajouta amèrement la jeune femme. A la fin John m'as… acheté. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir su refuser…

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Avec quoi t'as t'il acheté ? Je veux savoir si j'aurais pu tenir la concurrence… si j'avais été _au courant_.

-Il… Il m'a offert le Sanctuaire.

Finissant par avouer ce fait, Helen ne releva toujours pas la tête. Elle se sentait toujours incapable de regarder Nikola en face. Tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple entre eux si elle n'avait pas fui, si elle avait accepté ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Elle s'entendait parfois dire à Will que Nikola était incorrigible, incontrôlable. Qu'il ne devait pas attendre un miracle de sa part. Qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais en vrai, elle aurait confié sa vie à Nikola sans hésiter, tout comme elle aurait pu la risquer pour lui sans sourciller.

Elle avait toujours évité cette discussion jusqu'à ce soir. Elle avait toujours eu peur de lui dire. De lui expliquer tout les enjeux de cette décision. Et tout ce que cela avait entrainé. Elle avait toujours refusé de lui en parler parce qu'elle savait qu'aussitôt ses révélations terminés, son ami lui tournerait le dos. Même aujourd'hui, après toute ces années, elle n'avait pas su se pardonner, comment le pourrait t'il ? Si après ça il disparaissait, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

A ses cotés, Nikola s'était muré dans un silence extrême. Il avait peur de croire ce que Helen venait de lui avouer. Peur de le comprendre. Et incapable de l'accepter. Les éléments se déchainaient autour d'eux mais ne pouvaient égaler le chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit du vampire. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça un jour. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que ca lui ferait aussi mal. Helen… Elle venait de lui avouer l'avoir aimé. L'avoir aimé plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé cet idiot de Druitt. Mais il avait bien du mal à y croire. Elle le repoussait depuis toujours, se jouait de lui, se servait de son amour pour qu'il l'aide. Comment croire aujourd'hui qu'elle partageait, ou avait partagé ses sentiments ?

Le génie ferma les yeux pour empêcher une larme de frustration de couler. Qu'importe ce qu'Helen lui dirait, il garderait sa fierté. Prostrée à ses coté, celle-ci attendait sa réaction et hésitait à continuer sa déclaration. Finalement, le vampire desserra sa prise sur la rambarde et parla d'une voix sèche, qui claquait aussi brusquement que les éclairs zébrant le ciel.

-Fini Helen. Que s'est t'il passé ? articula-t-il les dents serrées. Maintenant que tu as commencé, fini. Je crois que ni toi, ni moi n'avons plus rien à perdre dans cette conversation.

La jeune femme se raidit aussitôt qu'elle saisi ces quelques mots. Jamais la voix de son ami n'avait paru aussi… Glaciale. Pas même avec John, pour qui sa haine et son mépris étaient pourtant légendaire. Jamais elle n'avait entendu son ami parler avec une telle voix, une telle froideur, distance. Plus que jamais, elle eut peur de l'avoir perdu, que plus jamais leurs amitié ne soit la même. En partant de ça, il avait effectivement raison, si elle l'avait perdu lui, elle n'avait rien d'autre à perdre. La centenaire se retourna vers son ami et le détailla du regard. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait et elle voulait graver chaque détails de son visage dans sa mémoire. Un dernier souvenir qu'elle pourrait chérir les soirs ou sa solitude lui pèserait.

Il avait un visage viril, aux angles très marqués mais toutefois étrangement harmonieux. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène étaient ébouriffés, formant comme une couronne sur sa tête et Helen aurait voulu y passer, les sentir glisser entre ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés mais elle les devinait bleus en ce moment. Ses yeux avaient toujours représenté un mystère pour la scientifique, même maintenant, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus de 100 ans. Si ils étaient bleus la plupart du temps, ils pouvaient être vert, clair au point d'en sembler gris et même, quand il s'énervait généralement, tellement foncé, qu'on les croyait noirs. Mais là, à la lumière de l'orage qui s'acharnait sur la ville autour d'eux, Helen les savait bleu ciel, bleu purs, leur couleur d'origine. « Ses yeux m'ont toujours fait voyager. » se dit Helen, se surprenant elle-même par la même occasion : ce genre de pensée ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas du tout même. Mais Nikola avait toujours fait ressortir des cotés insoupçonnée de son caractère. Chez elle comme chez tous ceux qui le côtoyaient d'ailleurs. Continuant à le détailler malgrès ses larmes aux yeux, le regard d'Helen se posa finalement sur les lèvres du vampire. Celle-ci étaient si crispées, qu'elles en étaient réduites à une fines ligne presque invisible. Lui qui avait d'habitude un sourire arrogant fixé sur son visage… Le voir ainsi blessa Helen aussi surement que s'il lui avait tiré dessus. Mais, incapable de s'arrêter, elle continua de l'examiner du regard, s'attardant sur ses larges épaules. Elle aurait voulu y accrocher ses mains et pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Mais à partir de ce soir, ce droit lui était refusé. Elle avait été honnête avec lui, lui avait révélé l'un des éléments les plus sombres de son passé. Et elle allait devoir en payer le prix.

Cette réflexion silencieuse alors qu'elle prenait le temps de graver ses traits, son image, son visage, dans sa mémoire, n'avait duré que l'espace d'une minute et son compagnon n'avait rien remarqué. Fixant son regard sur le lointain, Helen prit une grande inspiration pour se donner la force de continuer à parler.

-Mon père s'est empressé d'annoncé ces fiançailles que je refusais. J'ai eu de nombreuses disputes avec lui à ce sujet. Puis du jour au lendemain, tous les financements nécessaires à l'ouverture du 1er Sanctuaire du monde étaient là. Mon père m'as dit que John avait tout vendu pour m'offrir ça. Des objets de valeurs, des souvenirs d'enfance. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait ça par amour. Et je l'ai cru, dit-elle amèrement. J'ai été naïve, je me suis fait avoir. Je me suis dit, que si il était prêt a vendre ses souvenirs, son histoire pour moi… Tu étais parti des la « grande annonce » de mon père. Je me suis dis que si je disais oui, je finirais peut être par l'aimer. Tu étais parti avec tant de rancœur… Je me suis dit que si je l'épousais… j'ai cru que je finirais peut-être par t'oublier. Mais tu as toujours su marquer les esprits, t je n'ai pas été l'exception, continua t'elle dans une esquisse de sourire. Tu ne réapparaissais que brièvement et toujours en nous impliquant dans de telles situation…. Tu nous as fait des pleurs tu sais ? Je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ce que je ressentais en te revoyant. Tu es réapparu à la fin de la 2nde guerre mondiale, juste quelques jours, le temps de monter ce faux enterrement. Ensuite… Tu as attendu 60 ans pour revenir. A Rome. Tu n'imagine ce que cette journée a représenté pour moi. Faire comme si j'étais indifférente a ton aveu… J'avais l'impression de me détruire. Et ensuite tu as pris ça à la rigolade… Ca as était…

La centenaire fit une pause dans son récit pour reprendre son air et tenter de calmer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur sa peau blanche. Lui raconter ça l'obligeait à revivre ses souvenirs et lui donnait envie de s'enfuir. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

-Enfin bref. A l'époque mes relations avec John éteint déjà plus que chaotique. Finalement, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait rien eu. Aucune vente. Pas d'objet de valeur, pas de souvenir d'enfance. Juste un marché avec Adam. Ils étaient décidément bien plus amis que ce qu'on pensait tous… Adam lui as donné l'argent et en échange…. Je ne sais pas ce que John lui as promit en échange, murmura t'elle doucement. Je me suis fait avoir.

Sa voix avait pris une teinte amère sur les derniers mots. Heureusement qu'Adam était bel et bien morts lorsqu'elle avait fini par apprendre ça sinon… Avec le recul cette histoire lui paraissait tellement improbable… Un fou rire nerveux menaça de sortir de ses lèvres mais elle le retint tant bien que mal, se disant que Nikola risquait de mal le prendre.

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main avant de conclure d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu forte :

-Voilà tout ce ça as été Nikola. Une gigantesque supercherie pour que je l'épouse. Mon père as voulu y croire et l'as annoncé. Tu y as cru et tu es parti. John m'as voulu et as passé ce marché. J'ai voulu t'oublier alors j'ai accepté.

Elle lâcha finalement un unique éclat de rire amer puis continua sur sa lancée, se tournant enfin vers son ami pour lui parler.

-Crois-moi Nikola, je l'ai regretté. J'ai voulu oublier une personne en en épousant une autre qui m'a menti. J'ai tourné le dos à mes valeurs pour oublier. Et je me suis fiancée à un meurtrier que je n'ai même pas épousé. Et en te révélant ça ce soir, en t'expliquant ce choix qui m'a permis de faire ce travail pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai surement perdu. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sur que cette partie en toi qui fait de l'humour noir toute la journée adore cette histoire. Mon père m'as fait quitté un « fou » pour m'offrir à un tueur. C'est génial pas vrai ?

Ses larmes obscurcissaient sa vue, l'empêchant de continuer à contempler son ami. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête vers les cieux. Nikola na réagissant toujours pas, elle se redressa et commença à s'éloigner de lui, à partir vers la porte. Elle ne lui dit pas au revoir. D'abord parce que les sanglots obstruaient tant et si bien sa gorge qu'elle s'en trouvait incapable d'articuler un seul mot, mais aussi parce qu'elle se refusait de faire ça. Elle avait conscience de l'avoir perdu, que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Mais lui dire au revoir… Ca rendrait cette situation bien trop réelle. C'était comme de lui dire adieu, et elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle enclencha la poignée de la porte et commença à l'ouvrir lorsque la voix du serbe claqua sèchement derrière elle.

-Et ce soir là ?

Helen se figea. Elle avait espéré en elle-même qu'il la laisserait s'enfuir sans rien dire. Ou qu'il lui en voudrait trop pour parler de ce jour-là. Ses sentiments l'avaient submergé ce soir-là. Tellement, qu'elle n'avait pas lutté et s'était laissé aller. Elle ne l'avait pas regretté, ce bref instant lui ayant donné la force de renvoyer, de sauver son ami. Pour une fois elle ne lui ferait pas l'offense de nier.

-Tu allais peut-être mourir et moi aussi. Il n'y avait plus rien à perdre et c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Je me suis laissé aller.

-Et ce soir ?

-Ce soir ?

Toujours figé à coté de la porte, Helen n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Nikola apparut soudainement devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait autant maudis ses gènes vampirique qu'elle appréciait en temps normal. S'avançant vers elle, il la força à reculer. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de l'obliger à fermer la porte, condamnant sa seule chance de sortie. Cette idée l'effraya et… la ravit en même temps.

Impitoyable, Nikola continuait à avancer vers elle, la piégeant lentement mais surement entre son corps et la porte close.

-Comment réagirais-tu ce soir ? demanda Nikola

Articulé avec sa voix rauque d'avoir peu parlé, cette question prenait une dimension menaçante, mais Helen ne put s'empêcher d'en frissonner d'anticipation.

Maintenant totalement plaqué contre l'homme en face d'elle, Helen pouvait sentir leurs deux corps qui s'accordaient. Nikola leva la main et fit courir ses doigts sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme. A chaque point de contact entre leurs peaux, la centenaire frissonnait, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était saturée de sensations. Jamais elle n'avait réagi comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Elle tenta de détourner la tête pour échapper à ces caresses qui lui semblait à la fois si délicates et pourtant brutales, insupportable.

-Que ferais-tu Helen ? Dis-moi

Le vampire qu'elle savait pourvu de griffes et de crocs, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi menaçant qu'en cet instant, avec cette douceur feinte. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et bientôt, même une feuille de papier n'aurait put passer être eux Mais Helen tentait toujours d'échapper à ces doigts ensorcelants. Elle savait que si tout cela allait trop loin, elle ne pourrait se contenir. Alors elle tournait la tête en tout sens pendant que son adversaire s'amusait de contempler ses efforts inutiles. Finissant sans doute par s'en lasser, il lui saisi le menton et piégea son regard turquoise dans ses yeux noirs, conséquence de son humeur.

Maintenant tout à fait incapable de s'échapper de cette étreinte qui lui serait surement fatale, Helen ne pouvait qu'attendre et ressentir. Nikola approcha son visage, ne laissant qu'un fin espace entre leurs lèvres avant de chuchoter ces quelques mots.

-Que ferais tu Helen, si je t'embrassais maintenant…

Laissant planer l'ombre de ce futur baiser, le vampire attendit quelques secondes en observant la peau de la jeune femme qui frissonnait en réaction à son souffle. N'en pouvant plus, il initia enfin la rencontre de leurs lèvres et l'entraina dans un baiser ou Helen plongea à pieds joint. Dès le premier contact de leurs bouches, elle s'était sue perdue. Cet homme qu'elle avait toujours tant aimé avait un pouvoir dévastateur sur elle. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Helen gémit doucement. Chacun essayait de faire passer ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Helen y jetait ses regrets et ses remords, son amour pour lui et sa haine de se voir si faible face à lui. Nikola y jetait sa haine, sa colère, son amour et sa frustration de ne pas mieux se contrôler. Trouvant enfin un moyen de dégager ses mains, Helen les fit voyager sur le dos, les épaules du vampire, avant de les enfouir dans les cheveux de Nikola qui lui même n'était pas en reste, faisant voyager ses mains sur les cotes de la jeune femmes, les faisant descendre jusqu'à ses hanches, la faisant frissonner.

Les éléments étaient déchainés autour d'eux. Le vent fouettait leurs visages, la pluie les trempait jusqu'au os, et les éclairs zébrant le ciel les éclairait d'une lueur jaunes par intermittence. Tout cela donnait une apparence surréaliste à la scène

Relâchant les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la laisser respirer, Nikola garda néanmoins ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle, pas encore.

Serrée contre lui, Helen haletait. Jamais aucun homme n'avais fait réagir la centenaire ainsi avec un simple baiser. Mais rien n'était jamais simple avec Nikola. Voyant qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle et qu'il ne semblait pas déterminé à s'éloigner d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. Et s'il ne lui en voulait pas ?

Plaquant son front contre le sien, le vampire entreprit de lui livrer ses pensées.

-Je t'aime Helen. Je t'ai toujours aimé bien plus que cet idiot de Druitt…

Le cœur d'Helen se serra en entendant cette phrase. Elle se souvenait la 1ere fois ou il lui avait dit cette phrase. Et elle ne se rappelait que trop bien comment avais fini cette journée.

-Je t'aime… Mais j'ai beau comprendre ton choix, ce qu'as toujours représenté le Sanctuaire pour toi, je n'y arrive pas. Je t'aime, mais je me déteste de t'aimer… Un jour je te pardonnerais peut-être… Mais pas encore.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de réagir, de dire quoi que ce soit, de le retenir, Helen se retrouva seule sur la terrasse. Nikola avait ouvert la porte et était parti. Par cette porte contre laquelle il l'avait plaquée. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait venir sur cette terrasse sans penser à lui, se dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Se ressaisissant brièvement, elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle traversa toute une aile du Sanctuaire en retenant ses larmes. Aussitôt avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle les laissait couler librement sur ses joues. Se laissant tomber le long de la porte, elle finit assise par terre, la tête contre le bois, le visage baigné de larme. Jamais une affaire de cœur ne l'avait laissé dans un tel état. Elle qui avait toujours vécu pour son travail, pour ce qu'elle avait à faire… Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir affronter une telle situation.

Elle n'avait que quelques heures pour pleurer, réalisa t'elle tout à coup. Que quelques heures pour accepter qu'elle n'ait plus sa place dans la vie de la seule personne qu'elle avait toujours voulue dans la sienne. Que quelques heures et elle devrait faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle devrait être capable de réagir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou, si comme elle le pensait il avait plié bagage, elle devrait faire comme si cela lui importait peu qu'il soit parti sans un au revoir. Elle devrait empêcher Will et Henry de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. D'ici là il faudra qu'elle ait accepté et qu'elle ce soit faite à l'idée qu'elle l'avait perdu. Peut-être pour toujours, peut-être pas, mais pour un long moment en tout cas. Elle le savait très rancunier. Il faudrait qu'elle ait réalisé qu'elle ne le verrait plus passer ses nerfs sur « Heinrich ». Que plus jamais il ne jouerait avec elle. Que plus jamais elle ne devrait supporter son humour noir et son ironie permanente. Que plus jamais il ne viderait sa cave avec son amour immodéré du vin. Que plus jamais il ne l'entrainerait dans des situations incroyable par ce qui pouvait sembler un incroyable égoïsme pour certain mais qu'elle savait être une simple volonté de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Elle devait accepter que plus jamais elle ne verrait son sourire arrogant et ses yeux si changeant. Elle devait accepter qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais la pardonner. Qu'il ne l'embrasserait peut-être plus jamais comme il l'avait embrassé e soir.

Elle l'avait peut-être perdu à jamais et cette idée lui semblait actuellement insupportable. Pourtant demain, personne ne le saurait. Elle ferait comme elle avait fait ces 174 dernières années. Elle continuerait à travailler, à avancer. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait oublier, passer à autre chose. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait vivre à nouveau.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous as plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


End file.
